


Goodbyes Never Last Forever

by RedReap1812



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Death, F/M, First Meet, Gen, Love at First Sight, Multi, Romance, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReap1812/pseuds/RedReap1812
Summary: 5 times the two needed to say goodbye.... and 1 time they didn't need to.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s) Friendship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Goodbyes Never Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing angst yet. So I'm sorry. :(

1.

It was just an accident. But why was her heart pounding so painfully in her chest? _'Why? Why is it suddenly so hard to breathe?'_

She looked back up to the person she bumped into. Lily saw him looking at her, his beautiful azure eyes shining with concern. But then they felt the bus stop. The boy looked up, and his eyes widened slightly.

"This is my stop. I hope you're okay, ma'am." His voice was silky smooth. But before she could respond anything back, he was already out the door.

"Goodbye, stranger." She bid softly. Looking to where he left. A weird empty feeling in her chest.

But, as it turns out...

"Lily! Meet my brother, Marco!" Her friend, Mary, introduced her to the handsome stranger she met not even two hours ago. The both froze when they recognized the other, then smiled knowingly.

That goodbye didn't last long. Not at all.

=====

2.

Their first date just ended. An awkward silence then rung out.

"W-well, I'll see you later?" Marco stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. _'A nervous habit.'_ The brunette girl thought fondly. Lily nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I-I'll see you." She cursed her stuttering.

The boy didn't seem to mind, though. He leaned down, took her hand, then kissed her cheek, making her freeze. When he pulled away, he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go to wave at her then getting into his car and driving away.

Lily brought a hand to the cheek her crush just kissed. Feeling them burn under her fingertips. She couldn't stop the wide, goofy smile that lit up her face as she walked inside her house, a new spring to her step.

=====

3.

"Noooo Lilyyyyy!" Her boyfriend whined. Said girl huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll just be gone for an hour at most, Marco. No need to complain." She explained to him. Marco pouts from where he's laying in bed. She needed to go out to buy him medicine for his fever. But alas, a sick Marco is a clingy Marco.

"But-" he tried to complain once more but she interjected, "but no, sweets. Listen, if you really want some company, I can call Clyde over, yeah?"

The brunette saw her boyfriend perk up slightly at that. "Clyde? I thought his parents were coming here? Didn't he need to pick them up?" He asked, voice slightly groggy because of his fever. But Lily shook her head, "No. The flight was delayed, they'll arrive later tonight now."

"Oh, okay then." He answered her. "Well? Aren't you gonna call him?" He raised an eyebrow.

The girl snorted and picked up her bag, her phone already in hand, "Yeah yeah, I will. Lay down properly, so I can leave now." She saw Marco shift in their bed, and laid his head on the pillow.

"Bye, Marco." She went over to kiss his forehead before leaving the room.

=====

4.

"You really have to go, huh?" Marco looked at her sadly after he got out of the car.

Lily swallowed with difficulty as she avoided meeting her boyfriend or her two friends', Paul and Bonnie's eyes. The three of them were the only ones who were able to see her off as the others had work they couldn't get out of, they did offer their farewells already, though.

"Y-yeah. I do." She choked out, fighting back tears. She needed to leave the country for an assignment, it was for one whole year. Her boyfriend wrapped her up in a bear hug, her friends following shortly after.

"We'll miss you. Make sure to text before you get on board." Paul said after pulling away. The other two nodded in agreement.

Lily smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up as she got her luggage and slung her backpack more properly on her shoulder. Before she turned away to get into the airport, Marco cupped her cheeks and gave her a soft goodbye kiss. Pulling away before it got too heated.

"Goodbye, love."

=====

5.

"No, Marco! _Nononono..._ " Lily grabbed her boyfriend's head and placed it on her lap.

"Marco! Stay with me! The ambulance is coming." Lily reassured, herself or Marco, she wasn't sure. She looked at her love's face, half of it covered in blood. **_His own blood._** She felt sick. She was just waiting for Marco to come pick her up for their date when a speeding car drove down the road and crashed into her boyfriend's car when he turned. The speeding driver didn't endure too much damage, and at least had a conscience to get him out.

Luckily, the driver had already called an ambulance when Lily ran over to check on her boyfriend. He was barely conscious with splatters of blood on his white hoodie and open gray plaid button down shirt. She also saw his left leg bent in an odd angle, _'His leg must be broken.'_ The thought came into her otherwise blank mind.

"L-Lily?...." Her boyfriend called out weakly, trying to gain focus. She snapped her attention back to his face from where she was examining his injuries.

"Marco! You-" she hadn't even realized she was crying until Marco slowly reached a hand up to gently brush away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm okay, love. Don't cry. God, please don't cry." This was ridiculous. _He_ was the one in pain. _He_ should be the one being comforted. Not her.

"H-how could you say that?! You just got into a car crash!" She nearly screamed, on the brink of panicking. Her boyfriend just smiled, grabbing one of her hands tightly. She squeezed back.

"I-I am sorry, Lily. I... for that and what's about to happen.." Marco choked out.

"What? Marco, don't say that! You're going to be okay. You hear me?" She squeezed his hand even more tightly.

Marco choked out a small laugh, making Lily smile a tiny bit. "I-I wanted to ask you today, you know?.. I love you so much..." He confessed to her weakly. She got confused. _'What? What does he- no..'_

"... Marco?... y-you..." But before she could finish that, her love's heart had already stopped beating.

There wasn't even a goodbye.

=====

+1

Lily was on her death bed. At the age of 89, was she finally going to die. Her other friends had already passed not too long ago. But her Marco had to pass at so young.

The once young brunette sighed contentedly. Her final breath coming out.

Then she woke up. She was in the middle of a meadow. It was familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Lily stood up and looked around. The place was beautiful. But she saw something that caught her eye. A small box. The ones people use to propose to their significant others. And then she heard it. A silky smooth voice coming from behind her.

"Goodbyes never truly last forever, do they, love?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best. So I'm sorry about that. I'm open to critics, though!


End file.
